


hootys big day

by impoogies



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impoogies/pseuds/impoogies
Summary: hooty has a big day and goes on some adventures and writes in his diary
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	hootys big day

Hootys big day

By hooty

One day hooty ate a bug

Then

He gave luz a hug

He rolled around in the dirt

Then

He was a little flirt

Hooty took a nice nap in the sun

Then

He ate a hot dog bun

Hooty hissed at a cat

Then

Hooty kissed a rat

Then

Hooty growed long

Then 

Hooty sing a song

Then

Hooty stole a boat

Then

Hooty wore a coat

The end

Love,  
hooty


End file.
